


Never Enough

by tricksterash



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, first line generator, one drabble includes spoilers for LiEat 3 "Normal Ending"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterash/pseuds/tricksterash
Summary: Never enough time, never enough words, never enough...





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A short set of drabbles (with one slightly longer ficlet) that I did to keep me writing during finals, using a Random First Line Generator.

_“You don't think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?”_

Cal choked out a laugh. He was already having trouble keeping his feet under him and his vision was blurring at the edges. He wouldn't really call it a suspicion at this point.

“A mild sedative, Captain. Non-lethal.” This was what they'd been investigating, after all. Dragons and their caretakers being drugged and disappearing (Not that he'd known it was dragon hunters. He'd never have brought Efi here on purpose, but it was too late now).

“Then why would you drink it,” Neil sighed grabbing his arm in frustration — oh wait, he'd been falling, hadn't he? He gritted his teeth for a moment before carrying on. They just needed to get back to his room, where Efi should be safe with Brett and Iris.

“Theo —”

“Cal.” There'd been eyes on them since he and Efi arrived a week ago. The last thing they needed was his name getting around.

“… Cal. This was reckless.” He snorted. Like Neil was one to talk, taking his immortality for granted at every opportunity. “At least tell me you have a plan, then.”

“It's actually pretty simple,” Cal said, digging out his key. It took longer than it should have and, to the human’s frustration, Neil had to help him get the damn thing in.

His shoulders relaxed slightly at the sight of Efi, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by other dragons. She trusted them, naively, as she often did. But so did he, Cal was often surprised to realize. He was trusting them with both their lives.

“I'm the bait.”

-X-

_The sound of laughter drifted up from the street below_ , sparking a fresh wave of melancholic longing. Efi would have loved this town. Theo still found himself looking over his shoulder for her, and mentally calculating if he had enough money for a treat when he passed a cafe.

Even now, staring out the window listlessly, he could almost feel Efi asleep against his side.

It was getting late. He should be sleeping, he had to get an early start in the morning. But… the room was too quiet. It felt empty.

He would never forgive himself for failing her.

-X-

_“I don't often get a chance to talk to someone like you.”_

The Vice-Captain bristled like a cat, rounding on him with clenched fists. Theo hid a smirk in his scarf. Messing with Brett was almost as fun as teasing Efina.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” he hissed.

“Someone so… brutally honest,” Theo admitted. Brett was hardly ever afraid to speak his mind and tell the con-artist exactly what he thought of him. It was refreshing for Theo, who dealt mostly in lies and half truths. It was also annoying, when he kept filling Efi’s head with strange things.

-X-

_When he lifted his head, she barely recognized him for the bruises_. Neil stared up at her, her little dragon boy. He'd been dead. Emilia had carried his body, felt his heart stop beating. Her cheeks were still wet with tears.

But here he was, looking up at her with confusion and concern in his blue eyes, as if it were she who'd been hurt.

“Mama? What's wrong?” Already his bruises were fading. “There's blood on your jacket… is someone hurt?”

Feeling ill, she gathered him to her chest.

It had been her wish, but it would be his curse.


End file.
